La Yegua y Otros Relatos de Terror
by Rzadkosc Zgnilyt
Summary: Desde que las noches se esmeran en renacer, en que las voces se vuelven inaudibles e insólitas, en el que el cielo crispa en el fulgor de la lánguida luna, y, tras un instante, todo parece decaer en una sórdida fuente de luz, en la que, por más que se cierne, no vuelve a aparecer. (Antología de Relatos de Terror: Extractos de Muerte y Arte)
1. La Yegua

**_LA YEGUA_**

* * *

Hace ya un tiempo en que siguen cantando, repitiendo la misma melodía una y otra vez, tarareando y elevando las cuerdas vocales lo más posible para que todo no se quedara en silencio. Las candilejas de luz de gas están cediendo tras el lapso de tiempo en el que se ha mantenido la escena en completo coro, parecen esperar romper algo, un vaso, un cristal, algo, pero no es así, lo única que necesitan es que baje el telón, hay dificultades técnicas, hay unos conductos de aire en las fosas del teatro, la gran mayoría de los ponys ya se han ido, pero yo espero aquí, taciturno, escuchando los sonoros cantos de las yeguas en el escenario, escuchando sus llantos y escalofriantes sonidos que hacen de mi tímpano una cosa indefinida y diminuta comparada con tales hermosuras de voces.

Algunos ponys salen despavoridos, otros se tapan los oídos, ellos no pueden escuchar la armonía que desprenden sus labios, los estremecedores momentos en los van en creciendo, mis oídos se agudizan y pego la atención tras la buhardilla del teatro totalmente anonadado. Esos extraños cánticos llegan a recordarme algo, una sola cosa que me produce repelús recordarla, no debería seguir pensando en tales patrañas, me siento gradualmente inseguro en escuchar de nuevo unas voces que además de ir disparejas, parecen causar un cierto intervalo con las otras, y una fría corriente tras la etapa sifonea en sus cuerdas vocales, como si éstas hubieran pertenecido a pulmones anómalos que ningún otro pony pudiera entonar con tanta prontitud y velocidad.

Recuerdo haber estudiado canto cuando era más joven, cuando nada en lo absoluto me preocupaba, y que gozaba de una vida sin problemas ni perjudicaciones, pero jamás creería que aquéllos largos años no hubieran valido en lo absoluto, pues recuerdo que en mi examen final había pronunciado con gran ímpetu la última silaba, la "u" misma. Y creo saber que por eso me han ignorado y me suspendieron la prueba, pues con eso no aportaba gran academia de la que me habían estado enseñando durante años. Me sentía dentro de la escoria total, mientras veía a mis antiguos compañeros aprobar tal execrable examen. Es en este apartado donde explico los pormenores de mi práctica con la entonación de la "U", y me doy cuenta de que la sintonía algo como así: ¡Uuuuoh!, como si en la primera letra hubiera una doble ú, y las letras finales terminar con O y H, no obstante mi carrera como cantista no terminó ahí. Con gran esmero me esforzaba en pronunciar correctamente la U, hasta llegar a un punto en el que me era netamente imposible, tal vez todo esto se debía a una malformación sinfónica en algún pasado, pero no puedo afirmar esto porque mis padres ya están en el otro lado, con Jesús, en su apogeo; fuera de las argüías de los demonios de Belcebú.

Desde mi entierro en el fracaso total me he quedado casi todas las noches buscando esa chispa en los voluminosos teatros donde las yeguas florecen con sus ávidos cantos, y, por supuesto, con la simple entonación de la U, como yo nunca podía pronunciarla con la fuerza correspondiente. Entonces afirmo en que mi voluntad misma se ha partido a la mitad, como muchos sabrían descifrarla, y que mediante esto me he convertido en un ermitaño más del montón. No es cierto, no creo que sea de esa forma como las cosas deberían terminar, no entonces por el momento. Además de sentirme trastornado hay otra cosa que me impide describirla con sólo palabras, y que me sostiene con el dogal, muy apretado y realmente joroscho.

Mi exhumación comenzó en ese terrible lapso de tiempo cuando iba de tramo en tramo buscando tales teatros en los lugares menos remotos de Manehattan. Como si de alguna forma fuera a caerme desde los cielos algún rótulo rodeado con luces neón que anunciaban un inminente espectáculo de Ópera o música clásica en general, como solía producirse en las temibles imitaciones de conciertos del gran compositor Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, o del maravilloso Haydn y su Adagio Sostenuto, del segundo movimiento de la septuagésima sexta Ópera de aquél maravilloso sonido chirriante de los violines en tal cuarteto. Pero no hay nada comparado, absolutamente nada en todo lo que cabe del vacío que la espléndida, y majestuosa obra maestra de la inverosímil beldad que sobrecarga el Segundo Movimiento de la Séptima Sinfonía compuesta por el genio, maestre y benévolo Ludwig Van Beethoven. Claro que se puede esperar de un poco de música melancólica tal como la de Erik Satie, y un poco de emoción viva de Schonberg, Prokofiev y Telemann.

No obstante estas jóvenes yeguas estaban realizando una casi exacta interpretación de Orlando Paladinom, el Primer Acto compuesto por Haydn: "Palpita ad Ogni Istante", si bien recordaba el nombre. Después del coro se interpretó unos minutos instrumentales de la Estación Invierno, compuesto por Antonio Vivaldi. Los músicos estaban instalados hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, cerca de las fosas de las aberturas más lejanas, y me emocionó el solo del violín, y pensé que alguien había estado usando playback, pero me resguardé mis comentario para cuando terminó el breve musical. A continuación habían realizado una corta ópera sacra de Deus Misereatur Nostri, una versión resumida que no pasaba de los dos minutos. Parecía que a los ponys de derredor se estaban muriendo de aburrimiento, y me aguanté las ganas de reprocharles por su desinterés, de cualquier modo me alegré en que hubieran gastado su dinero en algo que no disfrutaban.

Fue en gran parte de la interpretación de la Novena Sinfonía completa de Ludwig Van cuando casi todos abandonaron el teatro, después se reprodujo un emocionante musical épico de la Quinta Sinfonía de Karajan del segundo movimiento: Allegreto. Para finalizar y llegar al presente, estaban realizando los inexpugnables cantos de la fascinación de Mozart con Die Zauberflote, Acto II, No. 14 fue entonces que la hermosura se convirtió en un contexto inefable e insípido, lleno de grandes paisajes que sólo las grandes mentes comparadas con Picasso y Da Vinci, o con el gran Doré sólo pueden recrear. Era como contemplar todas las Bellas Artes en solo uno sólo.

 _"_ _Sólo quien realmente ha sufrido, puede contemplar la verdadera belleza del mundo"._

Y los cánticos a medida que se acercaban a su conclusión se entonaban más atronadores y propiamente siderales.

Llegó un intervalo en el que todo drásticamente se entrecortó en un silencio total, más adelante escuché los abucheos de los ponys que sí estaban prestando atención, y por unos segundos, creí ver a una propia entonación palpitante e ignífuga que se impregnaba junto con el sonido del chelo; sabía quien estaba tocando, pues yo mismo recordaba haberla visto en la mayoría de los teatros, recuerdo muy vagamente que su nombre era Octavia, pero no estoy muy seguro, loque, por supuesto, me tomó mucho a la sorpresa fue que tocaba magistralmente el instrumento, como si hubiera vendido su alma al Diablo para permitirle tocar de esa forma, describir las emociones que sentía en esos sonidos me son meramente indescriptibles, y en lo que a mí respecta no podrían ni de los mejores escritores sobrecargar sus párrafos con la hermosura de la música; más específicamente de esta pieza, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, pero era de Saint, de eso seguro.

Todo los ponys que aún quedaban en las gradas se quedaron en silencio abrupto, más tarde –cuando el solo de violonchelo había terminado– rompieron en aplausos e incluso algunos se habían levantado de sus asientos; la yegua hizo una reverencia y se retiró tras el telón de terciopelo rojo.

Es entonces donde se queda el último cántico que tanto me sorpendió, y que las pobres yeguas tuvieron que entonar por más de un minuto, la extraña voz que hizo a la mayoría abandonar el teatro, y la que me endemoniadamente me ató a las zonas más pintorescas de las infinidades del horror mismo, fui un tonto en no haber seguido a los demás ponys, fui un completo idiota al haber malinterpretado aquéllos argüíos que tanto me escarbaban la cordura, y las endebles vigas que cada minuto crujían como si éstas tuvieran hambre, como ladridos. Me aterré de todo esto muy tarde, pues sabía desde mi interior que algo andaba muy mal, ya que los cantos a medida que pasaba el tiempo se fueron prolongado como no sonidos articulados, y ya que el tiempo lo ameritaba, se estaban envolviendo en pulmones no equinos.

Sólo quedé yo en el teatro, aferrado a la silla con mis pezuñas, mientras que mi flanco se pegaba al respaldo como imán al magneto. Susodichamente me apegué a lo que podía tocar, y vi la intangibilidad que se ostentaba a un lejano radio de distancia, finalmente logré tomar estribos de mi cordura y cuerpo y salí disparado de la buhardilla, suspendido, y perdiendo esa escasa cantidad de aire y resistencia, me quedé zigzagueando hasta que mis cascos cesaron. Había al final una especie de corredor chato que se extendía a unos tres metros hasta llegar a un recodo, las paredes eran alumbradas por linternas de luz de gas, y por un instante presentí que éstas se habían apagado, pero fue todo lo contrario, mi vista poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo mis párpados se tornaban lánguidos. Seguía escuchando estruendosamente los cantos del escenario, esta vez supe con verdadero terror que ya no escuchaba voces equinas, sino que habían sido ajenas a algo que yo había escuchado, mis oídos comenzaron a escupir sangre, y mi mente poco a poco se iba mareando.

Poco tiempo después logré salir de los voluminosos portentos y llegué al exterior, a la fría noche que regía la acera. Me fui lo más pronto posible del alrededor hasta que llegué a una esquina llena de penumbra de mala muerte. Sin importan las circunstancias lo crucé y al otro lado divisé una carroza desocupada, con un semental de la guardia firme y seguro.

Me acerqué temiendo, pues sentía una maligna presencia que me seguía una y otra vez, observándome en los quinqués de las farolas. Finalmente éste guardia se percató de mi presencia, pero fui yo el primero en hablar.

–¡Cantos, cantos!, están aullando en el teatro Greenshield, son aullidos de equinos siderales aterradores, apañados de afán hereje. Yo los he escuchado, Dios me perdone, me retumban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, me duele, mi cabeza duele. Acompáñeme para que usted mismo vea los hechos, es terrible, terrible hasta que me pese, algo no está bien con esas yeguas, algo fuera de este sistema solar se ha apoderado de sus pulmones, ¡por favor!, ¡Sígame!

Parecía mentira, pero el guardia estaba más aterrado que yo. Más tarde le expliqué con aire más calmo la situación, y comprendimos las agallas no con más de tres sementales de la guardia real a explorar el teatro, lo que encontramos ahí fueron puros escombros y telas entretejidas con los sillones de terciopelo, como si un tornado hubiera arrasado en el lugar, o como si el teatro hubiera estado abandonado por años. Ya no había rastro de las yeguas, más que sus prendas tiradas en el escenario donde cantaban, unos rumores me hacen temer que habían sido evaporizadas, o enviadas a otro planetoide, pero no estoy enteramente seguro. Lo que hasta el día de hoy me sigue aterrando son los recuerdos de esos cantos, pues los recuerdo muy bien.

 _"_ _Vly'eh it Dinken, et la svpelficie di la morte'sat, had a unsos'pected co galmour, Azaroth Vly'eh a Rlet o Sardonic, Benevulos in sos sacamento, inri ad morte piritu santi, I julhebet unred de sacamento- ¡Le Rosse, Le Rosse Fam! ¡Le Rosse Fam!"_

Y, visitando la buhardilla en la que yo estaba aposento, no dejo de olvidar mi propio cuerpo pútrido, carcomido por gusanos y escarabajos, viendo el plano del escenario.


	2. El Telescopio

**PALABRAS DE ANTEMANO**

Fue un sueño largo el que tuve en FanFiction tras la última historia equina que escribí. ¿Las acabaré? ¡Por supuesto!; ¿pronto? Ahí si que no tengo idea, usualmente tardo un poco al escribir, desarrollo una idea y mientras escribo suelo tener ideas que inundan mi cabeza. Ideas que de una forma u otra termino poniendo en la historia, pueden servirme para dar más desarrollo, más ambientación, o bien, más adaptación y lentitud. A lo que voy, la verdadera experiencia se vive con las susodichas técnicas, sin ellas, todo sería muy vacío; muy plano.

Bueno, en este pequeño apartado quiero pedir mis disculpas por haber tardado tanto en hacer una siguiente publicación. Estaba bastante ocupado y en la mayoría de ese tiempo trataba de perfeccionar mi estilo, comparado al otro cuento anterior que había escrito originalmente hacía ya 2 años. Esta vez traigo un relato un poco largo, una idea que había tenido desde que terminé La Yegua; realmente tenía ya enlistadas las historias de la antología.

¿Qué necesitas saber sobre este relato? La verdad es que no mucho, el relato no goza concisamente de informalidad, de hecho, muchas cosas resultan ser bastante explícitas, si hay algo que se presenta bastante, sería la alusión retórica, pero estaría muy sobrado hablar de ella en estos precisos instantes, sólo para dar como anexo que se presenta en casi toda la obra.

Esta vez me di a la tarea de hacer una exhaustiva edición a la historia para eliminar algunas palabras demasiado altisonantes o en reducir algunas que otras frases largas para volverlas más "digeribles". Es muy probable que incluso con las horas que me tomó editar figuren algunas erratas, así que, quien esté determinado a leer toda la historia le pido de mucho favor que me haga saber de los fallos para poder corregirlos. Y si no es mucho pedir que puedan ofrecerme unos tantos consejos en algo que se haya notado peco mucho, o poco. Me ayudaría bastante para mejorar mucho más mi escritura y así evitar algunos fallos que yo no habré notado mientras releía esta historia. También estoy muy agradecido de sus anteriores comentarios, había estado tan apresurado que ni yo mismo me di cuenta del fatal error que cometí en el anterior cuento, creo que entonces había llegado un punto en el que yo mismo creía que escribía una historia humana y después una equina. Que por más que suene ridículo creo fue lo que realmente sucedió; mis más sinceras disculpas, en verdad estoy muy agradecido con sus comentarios pues son los que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, los que me motivan a seguir adelante. Muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes.

Y bueno, para hablar ya en definitiva de la obra, esto horror cósmico, quizá con tintes de misterio pero si se tuviera que clasificar es horror cósmico. El texto original era de quinientas palabras, así que logré modificar la idea hasta una historia de más de seis mil palabras. Es bastante lovecraftiana a su modo, en un intento de recrear dicha atmósfera en un mundo equestre.

Como no quiero escribir en este apartado tanto, hablaré un poco sobre otro tema de la misma calaña (o casi de la misma).

El lector bien suele perderse en los frondosos bosques de un libro, sin un guía más que él mismo, y quizá con unos empujones del autor, el autor tiene elecciones que tomar mentalmente, si se queda o busca un camino que le guíe mejor; hay que elegir.

Claramente las opciones no se limiten a ser dos, ni tres o cuatro, el mismo autor las tendrá dependiendo el estado conciso en el que esté, sólo tomamos un ejemplo.

Ahora bien, si se tiene la suficiente determinación nuestro querido lector acompañará en correlato a nuestro protagonista durante todo su trayecto, desvelando poco a poco lo que viene. Aunque realmente no habría algo recíproco después de todo.

Entonces, volviendo a la pregunta ¿Qué necesitas saber sobre El Telescopio? Necesitas saber que, aún perdiéndote en su bosque (si se diera el caso), tarde o temprano lograrás salir de éste laberinto herboso de una manera u otra; nada más.

Un saludo a todas las personas que han comentado en mi anterior relato, a todos ustedes, un gran abrazo.

 _Al horror cósmico._

 **El Telescopio** \- Rzadkość Zgniłyt

 **I**

Mi nombre es Orión Rigel y escribo esto con una ávida prisa para que cuando el día de mañana llegue no olvide lo que habría de suscitar todo lo que deveniría hasta aquel próximo descubrimiento del refractor. Realmente la excitación ha estado siendo el principal causante de esta constante rapidez al escribir estas hojas, no siempre se tiene la gran oportunidad de poder estar cerca de un enorme descubrimiento que literalmente te explotaría la cabeza. Es ya muy de noche y aproveché mi ligero insomnio para poder escribir en el debido caso de que mañana llegara a olvidar algo.

Es ya inevitable que tomaría en el atardecer el ferrocarril que me llevara lo más próximo a Gorce para poder mirar tras el telescopio aquel descubrimiento que habría de suponer mi catapulteo al éxito. Me ha estado acompañado un viejo amigo en esta investigación, aunque le conocí relativamente poco en un rústico restaurante a la intemperie. Quisiera también escribir —ya que me parece un punto muy importante—, que últimamente he tenido una serie de alucinaciones que si bien no me han afectado demasiado en mi organismo, me han logrado despistar de tal forma que llego a darles más importancia de la que realmente debería; sin embargo hay algo en ella que me atrae, que me llama, y creo que he averiguado ese "algo" aunque a decir verdad no estoy del todo seguro.

Fish tenía razón en muchos puntos, el semental de hacía ya 3 siglos relataba en uno de sus versos un extraño suceso que habría de avivar mi búsqueda. Aunque realmente la información fuera poca, pude encontrar la información restante que requería en muy poco tiempo por esa increíble devoción que me tenía con el dogal hasta la garganta.

Cabe también explicar los pormenores de los asuntos que internan ahora mismo mi mente, probablemente (dado mi creciente indicio de jaqueca) termine descarrilándome del tema acordado, o igual algo peor sucedería. No siento como si realmente tuviera control de lo que pienso, y como suelo ser una persona muy metódica, es muy probable que todo se me vaya a salir de los cascos y que posteriormente perdiera la cabeza por un descontrol y rencor que me terminarían manipulando. Ahora mismo me encuentro en el baño de mi casa, anotando y anotando lo primero que me sale de la cabeza, y no me limito a analizar todo lo que escribo, sino también a explorarlos, a ver con mi propios ojos todo eso que creo pensar, eso que, intuyo, lo atribuyo con mi imaginación. Estoy viendo un espejo y me veo ahí reflejado: un pony terrestre en un estado pésimo, con la cara enjuta y flácida de ese color azulado tan característico de mí; con el pelo revuelto de color castaño y las orejas completamente rojas; vestía de entonces de una camisa blanca desabotonada, y eso era todo lo que veía, quizá con la camisa manchada de tinta, pero eso no podría haberlo sabido en realidad; el espejo estaba bastante sucio. Me di un poco la vuelta y vi en mi flanco una inmensa mancha, era la Cutie Mark: un telescopio acompañado de infinidades de estrellas, y entonces comencé a preguntarme un par de cosas.

Siempre había pensado muchas cosas sobre la Cutie Mark, sobre lo que le hacía realmente a un pony tenerla ya definida, de hecho, desde muy potro me lo llegaba a preguntar. Por entonces mi padre se había esfumado para siempre, y mi madre (que había estudiado mucho tiempo cosmología) me sobreprotejía demasiado y no dejaba de hablarme sobre el cosmos y demás temas de aquella calaña. Aún así desde muy chico quedaba admirado por aquellas palabras de mi madre, tanto era así que no solía dejar de salir de casa por las noches sólo para mirar junto a ella las constelaciones de las que luego me revelaría un secreto; esto le hacía recordar a cuando mi padre estaba con ella, también ellos juntos solían salir, pero llegó un momento en el que mi padre tuvo que alejarse, me dijo que fue por el miedo y quería llevarme con él pero me negué rotundamente y se retiró con una cara pálida con lágrimas en los ojos, yo le había visto esa tarde en el andén llorando mientras se despedía. Jamás podría olvidar aquella mirada llena de tristeza absoluta.

Entonces, desde niño yo empezaba a dudar, no era que realmente tuviera el objetivo claro, sino que más bien trataba de ver todos los medios posibles para tachar ese objetivo con real objetividad. Pero, eventualmente, no conseguí absolutamente nada. Leía por ahí que la Cutie Mark se nos daba por lo que hacíamos, en otras palabras, un pony es con lo que hace; crea su esencia. Desde chico quería ser un arqueólogo, me interesaba mucho todo lo que tenía que ver con los fósiles de tiempos ambiguos. Pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que quedaba voluntariamente maravillado por las estrellas, por la noche, por la vastedad de la brea sideral que, con ligeras motas blanquecinas y cenicientas, esbozaba todo la belleza de la noche en su mayor apogeo.

Me costaría demasiado explicar lo que todos esos paisajes ennegrecidos me transmitían. Era como si de ellos se intercomunicaran conmigo por medios aún más complejos de decir, o anotar. Era también un hecho el que me costaba asimilar el espacio con pura fascinación, pues no veía puramente susodicha sensación en lo que arriba maliciosamente nos observaba, sino también cierta incomodidad e inseguridad, y no tendría inconvenientes en decir que toda esa fascinación poco a poco se fue amalgamando con absoluto terror. Hay (creo) una explicación concisa que me mantendría ligado a dichas sensaciones poderosas, así como también había elaborado un ligero ensayo sobre la interpretación de la identificación que sentía por el cosmos, que se dividía en tres partes: la curiosidad, la admiración y la identificación. Naturalmente la curiosidad es lo que en cuestión, a nosotros los equinos nos da tras ver algo que jamás habíamos visto antes, o que alguna vez vimos pero jamás conocimos verdadera función o significado. En mi caso, el espacio en sí me causaba una gran curiosidad desde que era un pequeño potro; quería saber qué era lo que estaba más allá de nuestros ojos, en el momento que el cielo oscurecía o cuando la bella luna brillaba en el cielo como una inmensa perla entre las estrellas. Tras esto vino la admiración, de la que me haría mantenerme apegado a mis investigaciones en viejos libros cosmológicos durante la universidad para sobrexplotar mi mente de conocimiento cósmico. Me comía… La idea del conocimiento absoluto se desbordaba por mi cabeza, me devoraba por dentro y me hacía ya de manera involuntaria engullir ciclópeos libros con pasajes más ficticios que los realmente científicos, pero aún así me parecían más "fantásticos".

Mi nutrición consistió —durante mucho tiempo—, en la constante lectura de antologías hasta llegar a una ávida lectura sin recurrir a la subvocalización. Entre esos extraños libros agrupados recuerdo haber leído una frase que citaba una extraña luz que caía en un punto específico en Equestria; una luz nítida, reluciente y espectral. Según sus propias coordenadas, aquella curiosa luz se perfilaba en una zona de Gorce ensoterrada entre la maleza y las faldas de la montaña de Galloping en una amplia llanura húmeda poblada de sauces y álamos encorvados, secos y ennegrecidos. Esta habría de ser la curiosidad más intensa que alguna vez hubiera sentido. ¿Qué semental amante de la cosmología no quisiera tener la oportunidad de ver un espectáculo (que no era del todo verídico) para poder experimentarlo por sí mismo? Después de todo —como había escrito en líneas anteriores—, tal descubrimiento objetivo podría haber supuesto el catapulteo al éxito y la fama, además, ¿qué podría perder haciéndolo?

Unos meses después de haber leído esos libros, recuerdo muy bien que fue donde comencé a tener extrañas pesadillas, en una de ellas recuerdo que veía una gran cantidad de yeguas y sementales pasar por calles oscurecidas, sosiegos y con expresiones indiferentes y muertas, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos y mirando hacia un punto fijo de la nada. Veía a mi derredor en busca de algo fuera de la populosa caminata pero no encontré nada más que pura oscuridad. Estaba en Ponyville, donde había nacido, y podía ver cómo las casas de madera y paja comenzaban a impregnarse de una sustancia negra que poco a poca las consumía por completo, y entonces vi hacia arriba, en el cielo, en donde no dejaba de verse una gran mancha absolutamente negra que descendía lentamente; era una sustancia viscosa, como la brea y con un olor tan fuerte como el alquitrán. En ella había ligeras motas blanquecinas, y podría interpretarlas como las estrellas de aquel líquido cósmico que amenazaba nuestra tierra. Había quedado tan admirado por lo que parecía ser un cielo que al mirar nuevamente a mis cascos pude ver que aquello que antes habían sido ponys se habían transformado en horrendas formas viscosas que habían sido alcanzadas por el líquido que caía del "cielo", y entonces habría de comprender esa vez que el cosmos me quería devorar, que el cosmos quería que le viera en su mejor perfil, que me necesitaba, que me necesitaba para alimentarse para seguir existiendo durante muchos miles de eones más, y a pesar de que el sonido carecía en tal escena onírica, mi mente no dejaba de recibir un constante martilleo que me provocaba una intensa y dolorosa migraña (de todo ello me acuerdo muy bien y de más). Mientras poco a poco iba retomando la vista al "cielo" pude ver con ojos totalmente aterrados e inyectados de sangre como entre la aparente lisura de aquella sustancia brotaban inconmensurables ojos y bocas que se abrían y cerraban con vehemencia mientras descendían a la superficie para nutrirse de sangre equina, y por unos escasos segundos el sonido se hizo en tal escena haciendo apertura con los consecutivos alaridos de aquellos que antes habían sido ponys profiriendo palabras en un idioma que jamás había escuchado mientras se deslizaban hacia la masa para ser ingeridos por la descomunal viscosidad sideral para poder ser parte de aquellas estrellas. Entonces entre esos muchos ponys vi a una en particular: a mi madre, a lo que había sido mi bella madre. Recuerdo haber galopado con fuerza hacia ella mientras veía cómo aquellas amorfas sustancias breadas se aferraban con horror a integrarse a su verdadero creador y ser omnisciente. Me vio y creo que debió haberme reconocido al mismo instante que había volteado a verme para decirme entre palabras guturales (y muy apenas entendibles) que llegaba el momento en el que conoceríamos la verdad de las cosas, en la que yo sabría la verdad de lo que habita más allá de nuestras meras interpretaciones, y que todo lo que habría de ahí para adelante sería un sueño eterno que me unificaría al día y a la noche, al algo y a la nada, y a la vida y la muerte, manteniéndome entre el filo de aquellas intuiciones ilusorias por los equinos de ciencia y los filósofos; pues la verdad se encontraba en lo que estaba más allá de nuestra simple percepción y vista, de las que jamás estuvimos predestinados a saber tanto por estar cubiertos de esencias innecesarias e ignorantes. Y mientras en sus palabras espectrales me comunicaba la perdición de la ignorancia por el saber se produjo un dificultoso tropel tras un gran bramado que me erizó completamente la piel. De repente todo se incrementó: el lamento, los gritos, el martilleo de mi cabeza, y entonces en medio del amasijo de masa negra se expulsó una inmensa y clara luz blanca por todo el alrededor que me iluminó y me quemó hasta que con lágrimas y sudor en el rostro me desperté, y creo que jamás volví a ver a mi madre como había sido, como ella había sido antes de que ella muriera.

Puedo escribir que tras aquel turbulento despertar mi mente no volvió a ser la misma, cada día y noche no dejaba de ver a mi madre a la lejanía con aquella espantosa sustancia, no era un líquido totalmente blanquecino, ciertamente era moteado muy esporádicamente con toques blancos, y de alguna manera intuía que el cosmos me perseguía en una forma equina, y que lo veía siempre a la vuelta de cada esquina. En una forma que sabía le prestaría detallada atención y que haría prolongar mi atormento. Cada noche no dejaba de perseguirme, pero eran sólo alucinaciones, de eso estoy muy seguro, jamás se aproximaba lo suficiente a mí como para tocarme ni yo a ella, una vez en un ataque de frenesí me abalancé hacia ella con una increíble desesperación pero el cuerpo se había esfumado al son del viento mientras en la parte más interna de mi cabeza no dejaba de escuchar los constantes lamentos que el aire acarreaba. Recuerdo que me fue muy difícil recuperarme de aquella situación, estaba considerablemente angustiado y nervioso por conseguir algo que me ayudara a quitar aquella espantosa visión de mi madre, pero esa cosa ya no era mi madre, se había quedado apegado el cosmos y junto con su cuerpo no dejaba de perseguirme a donde quiera que fuera.

Un día en particular trotaba cerca del pasto entre el sendero, y como era de día me decidí a acercarme a un pequeño restaurante cuyas mesas habían sido expuestas a la intemperie —aquí fue donde en líneas más arriba había hecho una pequeña alusión—; ahí encontré un viejo amigo: Pictor, que había conocido a principios de la universidad. Hablamos durante un tiempo y cuando los comensales comenzaron a retirarse uno a uno me decidí por contarle todo lo que pasaba. Pictor no solía interesarse por aquellos temas, seguía al pie de la letra lo que los equinos de ciencia decían y muy pocas veces gozaba de una placentera libertad desde que comenzó a trabajar en el castillo, en Canterlot; era un unicornio muy manipulable e ingenuo, pero era sincero ameno y muy difícilmente decía que no a algún pony. Le había visto con su habitual traje negro, tenía la crin de color café oscuro echo un desastre y su piel verdosa había sido sustituida por un color más nítido. Habría pasado una hora en la que estábamos simplemente comiendo y compartiendo miradas, según él, venía a hacer una investigación con un inmenso telescopio refractor que había adquirido gracias a una financiación en Canterlot, y en el momento que lo había mencionado mis ojos se iluminaron, y le supliqué esa misma tarde que me lo prestara para un descubrimiento inigualable. Se lo pensó un buen rato y me pidió que le diera más información al respecto. Durante esos días —al menos que yo recordara—, había tratado de atribuir todos mis sucesos a simples alucinaciones por aquellas lecturas en mares completamente negros, asumiendo que todo era mentira y que la verdad se encontraba realmente en donde yo estaba, de lo que tocaba y me movía, de lo que no me preocupaba porque sabría que jamás desaparecería, ¿cómo podría ser todo eso ilusorio? ¿Cómo podría dar por cierta la existencia si a cada momento, informalmente del evento siempre termino poniéndola a prueba? Estaba tan inseguro del exterior como de mí mismo, cuando siempre me habían explicado que la duda no es más que un impedimento a la hora de planificar todo un proceso filosófico. Incluso había llegado a poner en duda lo que aquella yegua me dijo: sobre la verdad, y lo atribuí como un real entendimiento de todo lo que existía y lo que no, del algo y de la nada… de la increíble historia del cosmos o quizá de una verdadera trascendencia equina al poder tomar contacto con el Universo, que no dejaba de ser, para mi propia intuición, un conciso ser. Le había explicado con increíble admiración que este descubrimiento nos haría inconmesurablemente famosos y ricos, capaces de tener un lugar apartado en los libros de la historia equestre, nuestros nombres, nuestras imágenes, nuestros descubrimientos, lo que nos llevaría al increíble estrellato de estas tierras equestres corrompidas por el trote del pony. La idea pareció convencerle y aceptó, aunque primero iría a hacer lo suyo para poder llevar el inmenso telescopio a Galloping Gorce. Maravillado le agradecí y posteriormente se retiró al pagar al cuenta y hacer un ademán con su casco. Recuerdo que me quedé mucho rato en la mesa pensando en mi siguiente movimiento, tratando de visualizar lo que pasaría pero era inefable, no podía siquiera tener una idea del increíble descubrimiento que haríamos ni en qué tan famoso me convertiría tras dicho descubrimiento que sólo la vieja estirpe Lulamoon pudo ver cuando antaño vivían en esos parajes, y recuerdo un texto en conciso de Fish Lulamoon escrito en el siglo XVII, que era un pony de poesía y literatura que admiraba ver la noche mientras escribía.

 _"Se abrió entre la miscelánea de nubes purpúreas, un vívido resplandor […] y agitó el cielo y decayó una increíble luz blanquecina que iluminó la gran parte del pastizal […] Mucho me habría decaer en el espanto pero mi fascinación se incorporó junto con aquella extraña luz que el mismo cosmos había escupido […] y entonces pude ver esa inmensa negrura con tonos grisáceos, esa voraz lengua obscura y larga, y de reojo creí ver las estrellas ahí, entre la densidad de la nada y el algo de la enigmática noche que en ese mismo momento me habló"._

Carcomido por la curiosidad mi mente necesitaba nutrirse de más y consultando otros libros de diferente índole logré dar con la ubicación de la que Fish se había referido en otro texto, entonces busqué mayor información de aquella luz sin dar con una concisa explicación, pero la ciencia esos últimos años había evolucionado, y ahora con aquel equipo era indudable que susodicho evento no fuera descubierto o explicado. Me extrañaba más la idea de que dichos textos hubieran sido poco consultados durante casi tres siglos, pero era un hecho el que últimamente se había dejado más de lado la biblioteca de Canterlot entre los recovecos de la ciudad en donde solían tener los textos más extraños.

Si había algo por lo que seguía teniendo mi sanidad mental tras aquellas alucinaciones, lecturas y pesadillas, era por mi increíble ambición del éxito tras dicho evento, nada más. No era de una mente realmente frágil, pero yo mismo bien sabía que no sería cuestión de tiempo para que la fragilidad fuera en crecimiento, pero era sólo de la cuestión del tiempo por el cual quedaría inducido por la locura total; ni alucinaciones, ni pesadillas ni extrañas lecturas me harán quitarme el objetivo que tanto deseo… por mi anhelo a la fama, nada más lo hará. Pero creo que me equivoqué, que me equivoqué gradualmente.

Al cabo de un rato me retiré igualmente y vi desde la lejanía aquella yegua ennegrecida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, erguida en la sombra que proyectaba la edificación del restaurante mientras sus dientes escurrían ese peculiar líquido negruzco que se internaba en el pastizal. Jamás podría olvidar esa sardónica sonrisa, y es de los pocos nítidos recuerdos que siguen martillando en mi cabeza cada vez que intento recordar algo más para escribir.

Me quedé los siguientes días refugiado en mi habitación leyendo desesperadamente aquellas frases de Fish. Cierta situación en el lugar habría de hacer que aquella luz saliera, pero Fish lo interpretaba de otra forma, daba su propia conclusión del hecho que le dejó muchos días después con una increíble admiración, y cuando volvió a aparecer en el día que él había previsto había traído consigo uno de los primeros prototipos telescópicos para poder verlo desde una mejor perspectiva, como una ligera observación de lo que había más allá de las nubes, pero nunca llegó a hacer las verdaderas anotaciones científicas y Fish murió unos días después antes de descubrir algo más, pero ese descubrimiento ya sería totalmente verificado por nosotros, Pictor y yo, juntos descubriríamos lo que provocaría tal luz que Fish vio esa vez. Lo que se había dejado durante mucho tiempo como un misterioso.

Hace unas pocas horas de lo anterior recibí una carta, era de Pictor. Todo habría estado listo para el anocher del próximo día, definitivamente sería éste uno de los sucesos científicos más inquietantes y sorprendentes de toda la historia equestre, desde que el Everfree se incorporó en la tierra con semillas endiabladas hasta donde la vieja Canterlot fue iluminada por un absorbente progenitor que fue embolsado en la negrura absoluta, se trataba, sin lugar a dudas, de algo que cambiaría el mundo como actualmente lo vemos… y si realmente había una verdad en todo ello, quién sabe lo que se podría encontrar entre aquella hiedra sideral.

De este modo quiero finalizar toda esta anécdota que he empezado a escribir encerrado en el baño después de haber leído aquella carta que recibí hace cuestión de nada, la leí con una velocidad inequina, y creo que he llegado a tal punto que realmente estoy entre el filo de la cordura y la locura, pero ya no me importa, para nada, al menos podré recordar todo lo sucedido tras todo esto que acabo de escribir, es algo… ES ALGO.

Trataré de dejar la escritura para poder acostarme en la cama pensando en la riqueza y la fama que me esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **II**

Esta vez no hubo pesadilla alguna, ni sueño, no hubo absolutamente nada, sólo negrura, pura oscuridad, una oscuridad absorbente que parecía moverse, que parecía hablar, que parecía querer envolverme en su insípido baile cósmico, y más allá de mi propia respiración el silencio se volvía una cosa absoluta dentro de algo negruzco de lo que desconocía por entonces de explicación, pero todo se aclararía después, cuando esa misma noche visité junto a Pictor el lugar indicado.

Sucedió en un principio paulatinamente, incluso llegaba a pensar que mi alrededor se paralizaba, que todo lo que alguna vez había conocido se quedaba en un ambiente congelado, como si todo este mundo hubiera sido crogenizado para su inminente despertar, como si algo lo hubiera siempre mantenido en un estado similar sin ciencia del todo.

Tenía la mente tan excitada que no demoré demasiado en tomar el tren más próximo a Gorce, y en el andén no dejaba de dar vueltas por todos lados hasta que a la lejanía logré escuchar el sonido de los pistones sobrecalentados mientras chirreaban lenta pero descontroladamente con la inmensa capa de humo cobijando los costados. Sin mucha demora entré y tomé asiento con una ansiedad que me comía por todo el cuerpo, ¿quién no estaría en mis mismas condiciones si toda mi vida, siempre fui un pony curioso? ¿Quién no estaría maravillado si por mucho tiempo se ha pasado uno mismo leyendo y leyendo libros de ficción y filosofía cosmicista? Mi madre tuvo tanta razón al darme mi nombre, ella sabía todo el tiempo que este momento realmente llegaría, lo tenía… lo tenía. Las estrellas son el medio para ver el futuro, para escapar de estas tierras llenas de ignorancia, el cosmos es la vía de escape de la mentira para penetrar en los prominentes portones de la verdad de lo infinito, de todo lo que se ha visto, creado o conocido. El umbral de la omnipotencia y omnisciencia a la vista del pony, pero su ceguera le impide mirar a través de las nubes, su mente tan cerrada le bloquea el camino hacia la verdad, su increíble y estúpida amistad sólo los deja poner los cascos en la Tierra. PERO HAY MÁS, HAY MÁS COSAS CAPACES DE EXPLORAR, SON TAN INGENUOS QUE NO PUEDEN SIQUIERA ESPECULAR LO QUE HAY MÁS ALLÁ, POR SU INCREÍBLE MIEDO A LO QUE DESCONOCE, POR ESE MALDITO MIEDO QIE LES HACE PERTENECER A LAS MASAS. Y yo también le tengo miedo, por supuesto que lo tengo, pero al mismo tiempo tengo una fascinación que poco a poco se va apoderando de mí, quizá la verdadera locura sucede cuando una sobrecarga de sensaciones se apoderan de tu mente, cuando tu peor enemigo como lo es la cabeza, toma total control sobre ti, cuando pierdes el uso de tu cuerpo, de tus cascos, de tu vista, de tus reacciones, de tus pensamientos. No quisiera pensar que me sucede algo parecido pues no es del todo así, simplemente sigo pensando, y pensar es lo que me mantiene al ras de la realidad, de la existencia, de mi introducción como Ser en este corrompido mundo equestre por dogmas asaz estúpidos. Y estoy aquí hoy para encontrar toda la verdad, para sonsacar todo eso que mi pesadilla me ha estado bramando. Madre debe estar orgullosa, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, el deseo oculto de su estirpe… se hará totalmente realidad.

Tras unos breves minutos volteé la cabeza y aproveché para mirar de hito en hito dentro del vagón y noté que gran parte de éste estaba completamente vacío a excepción de otros dos ponys que jamás había visto, miré hacia una de las ventanas y vi ahí inmensas montañas, algunas cuya cúspide se camuflaba dentro de las nubes, y pensaba todo el tiempo en lo que habría debajo de ellas, lo que viviría internándose en el espacio, en una entrada y una salida, y fue ahí solamente, cuando fui totalmente consciente de que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Llegué en un estado fatal según mi compañero, le vi a la lejanía mientras se perdía el andén junto al sonido de la locomotora. Le saludé y fue cuando me mencionó que parecía no haber dormido, que tenía las orejeras completamente negras y el rostro sumamente pálido y flácido, pero no le di ninguna importancia a eso y le pregunté casi inmediatamente sobre el telescopio refractor. Finalmente lo vi ahí, tal como lo había imaginado, un telescopio tan cual sin complejidades ni adornos, acompañado de una mesilla de apoyo con un rotador a su costado, claramente con forma circular; todo el mueble adicional de madera. Sobre la mesilla encontré algunas notas y le dije a Pictor que las tomara y que, cuando era debido, hiciera tantas anotaciones como fuera posible sin perder el más minucioso pormenor.

Asintió con la cabeza y con una pesadez y jaleo que no encajaba con mi edad comencé a mover el telescopio hacia el punto indicado. Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche cuando llegué a la zona específica ensoterrada entre mucha maleza. Comencé a tener una especie de deficiencia por el pastizal en la babilla o el corvejón que sólo me llegó a permitir avanzar bamboleantemente con renqueos. Aquel pasto parecía tener un hundimiento pronunciado, la zona era tremendamente húmeda, y creo haber visto por debajo una gigantesca marca calva; ahí me detuve.

Pictor me seguía y al igual que yo tuvo las mismas dificultades. El ambiente era sumamente aterrador, y no ayudaba en lo absoluto a calmar los nervios que tanto yo como mi amigo presentábamos, había muchos árboles apretujados de tonos muy oscuros con las ramas trazadas en formas picudas e inconexas con la corteza echa un desastre optando por formas singulares que les hacían parecer tener un rostro, el cielo estaba enteramente nublado por aquellas nubes de las que Fish había narrado en su prosa cosmológica una noche que salió a ver las estrellas mientras escribía; eran de tonos grises, oscuros y purpúreos, y parecían estar remolinadas en un punto específico en el cielo que hacían verlo como una entrada a una infinidad de verdades ocultas, y mi cara esbozó una inmensa sonrisa al ver todo eso, mi excitación incrementaba cada vez más mientras me dejaba comer por aquél escenario acompañado por la sinfonía de la estridulación del grillo, y por el viento, lento y sibilante que paseaba entre todo aquel escenario mientras que con sus soplidos de poco en poco iba peinando la zona. Creí haber escuchado el ululeo de un búho en un punto incierto cuando ya estaba todo preparado, y creo haber escuchado también muchos sonidos que jamás podría compararlos, ni podía entonces creer que se trataba de la calaña de la naturaleza. Eran ruidos constantes, ensordecedores, sonidos que poco a poco iban aumentado de intensidad e intensidad para querer volverme totalmente loco. Pictor posiblemente también escuchaba, no podía saberlo, pero si aquellos insulsos tambores se limitaban a tocar dentro de mi cabeza, eso querría decir que el espectáculo en cuestión sería solo y únicamente para mí, y entonces sonreí ante aquella idea tanto que creo que Pictor pudo ver tras la rabilla del ojo que sonreía de oreja a oreja. A Pictor lo vi alejado por unos escasos metros sosteniendo la libreta con magia mientras levitaba un carboncillo listo para escribir. El viento comenzó a incrementar su fuerza mientras giraba la perilla del telescopio al punto indicado, no dejó la madera de rechinar mientras con una sencillez iba girando para levantar el refractor al amasijo de nubes que parecían crear una miscelánea de colores pintorescos que sólo los pintores equinos del impresionismo onírico más experimentados podrían haber logrado captar en una imagen estática que parecía cobrar vida en la mente equina, y algo similar me estaba pasando.

Finalmente el telescopio apuntaba a pocos centímetros del cielo entre el orificio protegido por las nubes. Le asentí a Pictor y comenzó a tomar nota con una gran avidez mientras con lentitud acercaba la punta hacia el punto exacto, y fue entonces que todo estalló, que todo se me fue de los cascos, que no podría moverme por una admiración tan grande que me hubiera sido imposible disimularlo. **FISH TENÍA RAZÓN**. De repente las nubes comenzaron moverse en tropel por todo el cielo, escupiendo relucientes y atronadores rayos por toda la zona mientras el viento producía un gran vendaval. Aquellos bosque negruzcos comenzaban a moverse, danzando en la hierba mientras gritaban, algunos eran expulsado por el viento, y en otras ocasiones se encorvaban tanto que llegaban a tocar el suelo, aquella oscuridad y zona eran asfixiantes y por unos momentos quería rezar por mi vida pero ya había sido demasiado tarde. Mientras escuchaba el increíble sonido del viento silbando en mis tímpanos y mientras veía las inmensas nubes de colores oscuros danzar en la noche miré tras el telescopio y ahí vi, y ahí vi aquella cosa inmensa, una cosa que no podría explicar con meras palabras, eran tan gigantesco, tan increíble, una masa enorme, ciclópeamente inefable que con gran agilidad dejaba soltar una inmensa y execrable lengua oscura y delgada. Y le escuché bramar, ese horrendo bramado con que me llamaba, ese espeluznante alarido que hacía un eco impío dentro de mi desgraciada cabeza, un sonido espantosamente gutural que se internaba por todo mi cuerpo para llevarme, PARA LLEVARME.

Y ese grito habría sido lo suficiente como para hacerme cambiar de propósito, para excavar en lo más profundo de mi cordura. Cuando las nubes se ampliaron más para perfilar aquella grotesca criatura se hizo el silencio absoluto, y entonces en el telescopio no veía más que oscuridad, como si todo hubiera desaparecido, y cuando me decidí a dejar de mirar para penetrar en mi realidad, me di cuenta de que estaba ahí en el espacio, flotando en la inmensidad de la nada, en las cantidades desproporcionadas de estrellas que danzaban frente a mis ojos, en las brillantes y ampliadas constelaciones que se conectaban con pequeños hilos estelares complejos de describir, pequeñas formas blanquecinas y otras de tonos oscuros que ese acercaban y alejaban en momentos paulatinos. Una situación espectacular y aterradora en la que cualquier pony se sentiría vulnerable y solo, en la que la increíble soledad y el silencio extirparía los tímpanos equinos, que el silencio era lo más ruidoso que existía dentro de la mente pony, lo que resonaba considerablemente una y otra y otra vez. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, viendo la nada, la oscuridad, la negrura cósmica. Después el silencio se interrumpió por ligeros cuchicheos que poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en una rota voz con un eco horrendo que se internaba en mi cabeza, un sonido espectral, muerto, impío, un sonido de una voz que jamás había escuchado antes pero que me era tan familiar dentro de mi mente, una voz que me hablaba sobre la verdad, sobre la realidad, la existencia, el Ser equino, sobre todo lo ilusorio que habían sido las ideas y los pensamientos, las mentalidades hipotéticas y las reconfortantes. Y que allá, en lo que se ocultaba tras los ojos equinos estaba toda la verdad de las cosas, todo el poder, toda la sabiduría, absolutamente todo. Y que todo se podría descubrir al dejarse seducir por la luz del cosmos, por la entrada a la verdad, por la entrada a la noche, por la blanca entrada fenomenológica de aquel conocimiento insulso del que me nutriría para siempre con un poder inimaginable que me haría ser un dios, más poderoso que lo que alguna vez se ha mencionado, o escuchado o escrito. Que entrara, que me dejara guiar por aquella luz que producía la puerta a la nada y el algo, a la noche, al evento fenomenológico más impresionante de toda nuestra fútil existencia. De la verdadera esencia equina, del verdadero objetivo de la Cutie Mark, que entrara, que entrara ¡QUE ENTRARA!. Mi mente se quedaba sin aliento, mi respiración se entrecortaba HASTA AHÍ HABÍA LLEGADO, ¡HASTA AHÍ!

¡¿A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA LA RIQUEZA Y LA FAMA CUANDO PODEMOS FORMAR PARTE DEL TODO Y LA NADA!? ¿¡A QUÉ PONY LE INTERESARÍA EL ÉXITO SI TIENEN LAS MISMAS PUERTAS DEL COSMOS A LA VISTA DE SUS OJOS!? Todo el tiempo allá arriba, vigilando, acechando, esperando el momento adecuado para salir y llevarnos entre mares oscuros y blancos en una beldad que jamás podrá ser explicada con palabras equinas, que me lleve en el barco de la misma sapiencia para explorar mares bravos en los que la ignorancia es devorada por el conocimiento de todas las cosas que alguna vez han existido en todos los tiempos, quiero ver la parte interna de este ser que todo este tiempo nos ha acogido en su interior, quiero ver aquel universo colorido de mares inexpugnables pero vistosos que sobrecargan una increíble belleza incomparable por lo horrendo de nuestra tierra Equestre. QUIERO VERLO TODO, QUIERO SABERLO TODO, QUIERO VIVIRLO, QUIERO QUE ME COMA POR DENTRO, QUE ME LLEVE EN LOS MARES INFINITOS DE AQUELLA INCREÍBLE VISTA CÓSMICA.

VELO PICTOR, ESCÚCHALO, ESCUCHA SUS TAMBORILEOS, ESCUCHA SU INCESANTE SONIDO, SUS GRITOS, SUS HORRENDOS BRAMADOS QUE ME LLAMAN, QUE ME QUIEREN LLEVAR A LA INFINIDAD DE TODAS LAS COSAS JAMÁS CONOCIDAS, VE TODO ESO, VE ESA INCREÍBLE INFINIDAD DE ESTRELLAS Y GALAXIAS, VE EL MULTIVERSO DEL QUE JAMÁS SE PROBÓ SI ERA CIERTO, ES LA TRASCENDENCIA EQUINA, TIENES QUE VIVIRLA, OH CELESTIA, OH TODOS LOS MALDITOS SERES QUE POBLAN LA TIERRA EQUESTRE, DESGRACIADA MENTIRA QUE NOS HA DEVORADO TODAS ESTAS ETERNIDADES, TODOS ESTOS AÑOS DEVORADOS POR UNA MENTIRA, UNA MENTIRA, ¡MENTIRA! ESCÚCHALO PICTOR, ESCUCHA SUS TAMBORES, LAS FLAUTAS, LOS GRITOS, SUS GRITOS, TANTA BELLEZA Y TANTA PERPLEJIDAD, ES TAN HERMOSO ¿LO ESCUCHAS? LO ¿ESCUCHAS PICTOR? LA PUERTA, LA VEO, LA VEO LA PUERTA! LA LUZ, LUZ, **EL HAZ, EL HAZ, ¡EL HAZ!**

* * *

 **...**

Recuerdo que esa vez desperté en casa sin poder abrir el ojo derecho, estaba angustiado, perplejo, quizá buscando algo, algo que no encontraba, encontré en el escritorio unas cartas apresuradamente escritas y me di después cuenta que eran las mías que había escrito toda la noche; eso quería decir, entonces, que realmente viví aquel suceso. Intenté con más fuerza tratar de abrir el ojo pero me era imposible, había algo que me impedía, como si estuviera sujeto. Me dirigí al baño rápidamente, y entonces… ahí, con la cara totalmente pálida y flácida vi como no había rastros de que alguna vez hubiera tenido un ojo.

Di un fuerte alarido esa tarde, después logré controlarme mientras tenía ocasionalmente visiones en la cabeza.

Más tarde mi amigo Pictor me visitó y me contó todo: me había visto tirado en el suelo teniendo convulsiones y había decidido llevarme al hospital más cercano de Gorce, mi vista del ojo derecho ya no tenía remedio y tuvieron que hacer una exhaustiva cirugía para extirparlo.

Desenfrenadamente le pedí las notas que había hecho, le supliqué que me las diera, que me las mostrara, pero se negó rotundamente y me dijo que mientras descansaba en el hospital se decidió a dar un viaje a Canterlot para dar las notas a aquellos horrendos ponys de ciencia con poca libertad.

Lo expulsé de mi casa con un gran rencor pero al sentarme y pensar un poco, me di cuenta, o creo haberme dado cuenta de que ya no requería de fama ni popularidad ni nada parecido, ya no me interesaba, algo me habría de quedar plasmado dentro de la cabeza cuando el haz me cegó, cuando se internó más allá de mi ojo para llegar a mi cabeza, algo me ha indicado, algo me indicaba la noche, algo me indicaba la luz, algo me indicaba mi condenada madre. Durante las noches no he dejado de ver el cielo, la noche, mientras la inmensa luna queda brillante e inmensa en el cosmos, y pienso entonces en la negrura, en esa visión ennegrecida.

No tendría caso alguno suicidarme pues sé en el más fondo que ya vienen, que van a buscarme y encontrarme para llevarme a aquella puerta en el cosmos que vi tras la luz, a aquella verdad de toda nuestra existencia equina, y de todo ello no tenía alguna duda, pronto, sea mañana o en unos meses, vendrá por mí aquella criatura, y espero ansiosamente que pueda llevarme a aquellos mares de erudición muy pronto.

No por nada después de esa negrura voraz, pude ver reflejada la constelación con la que se me dio el nombre: a la increíble, bella e indescriptible Orión, que tras la vista del telescopio, la vi danzar esa última vez… dentro de mi cabeza.


End file.
